HetaOni: Bath Time and Sleep Time Troubles
by SlifofinaDragon
Summary: After Your friends found you and Italy, both of you ran off, so now the gang has to find you and Italy, but a few nation are starting to get a bad feelings about Italy. What could it be? Will the be able to save you and Italy before its too late?
1. Chapter 1

HetaOni: Sleep Time and Bath Time Troubles Part 1

2PN. ItalyxReaderxN. Itlay

Normal POV

Many days has passed since Romano, Spain, Artie, and Al had found you and Italy, after Spain had found the rest of the gang from cell everyone started a search party for you and Italy after you ran off from Romano, Spain, Artie, and Al. Everyone decided to split in separate groups one as America, England, and Canada in one group, France, Spain, and Prussia as one group, Romano, Germany, and Japan as one group, Russia, China, Artie, and Al as one group to search for you and Italy.

"Okay, since everyone has their groups together, we'll meet back on the first floor in one hour, agree." America said, as everyone nods and everyone heads to what floors to go to.

America, England, and Canada POV: 4th floor

"Where could Italy and (Name) be?" England said with a concern voice, as they search in one of the rooms on the fourth floor.

"Don't worry we'll find them, before those _Things_ do." America said try to calm England down.

England shook his head, "It's not that, it's that something has been bothering me about Italy, it's like he's not himself lately like when he and (name) lock us in the cell, he was talking like he was another person or something." America and Canada stopped and looked at England with a concern look.

'Wha-what do-do you mean England?" Canada said in a whisper concern voice, "That doesn't mean that-"

"S-Stop, freaking us out, bro, I-I mean Italy is still Italy, so why do you say his acting….differently." America said cuts in and trying to calm down Canada.

"Nothing, like I said, it's just something that's been bothering me that's all." England said as they walk out of room and started to search in another room.

France, Spain, and Prussia POV: 3rd floor

France, Spain, and Prussia decided to search in each of the rooms separately to make the search a little quicker. After they searched in the three rooms they met back to the staircase.

"Anything yet, amigos?" Spain asked with a concern look as Prussia and France came back from their search.

"Nein, didn't find any clue or where could they have gone to." Prussia said as he leans against the wall of the staircase. Prussia and Spain turn to see if France was able to find anything.

"Non, couldn't find speck of dirt from their shoes or anything." France said in a sad voice. With that they started to head back to the first floor.

Romano, Germany, and Japan POV: 2nd floor

They first search in one of the hallways, to see if Italy or (Name) went through here, but so far no luck.

"I hope that idiota fratello and (Name) are ok, with those _Things_ around it makes more difficult." Romano said in an angry and sad voice. As they down more into the hallway to the next that is up the hallway.

"Yeah, even though, Italy can be weak, but he can be strong if he wants to and believe me I have seen it during the times we fought in the war." Germany said as he was remembering how Italy fought in the war.

"What do you mean Germany-san, that 'Italy is stronger when he fights?" Japan asked in a confuse voice.

"Vell it's like he's a vhole nev person vhen he fights. Vhy is there something bothering you about it?" Germany ask in a concern voice.

"Werr did anyone notice the rook in Itary's eyes were different than their usuarry are, I mean instead of right brown they turn into red-brown rike something was taking over him after he rocked us up in the cerr." Japan said as he trying to put the puzzle together.

"CHIGII! DAMNIT! Don't say those damn strange things you probably seeing things!" Romano said as he was freaking out.

"Romano is right you vere probably seeing things." Germany said in a concern voice. Japan nods as they walk into the next room. 'I hope I was onry seeing things, I hope someone erse notice something is up with Itary.' Japan said to himself.

Russia, China, Artie, and Al POV: 1st floor and basement

As Russia, China, Artie and Al were on the first floor they decide if it was best if they divided in two groups so one group could cover the 1st floor as the other group search the basement. As Russia and China Search the basement, China and Russia felt something wasn't right as they search for Italy and (Name). Russia started to 'kol kol kol kol kol kol kol kol' meaning something was off.

"I'm guessing you're getting the same as me, huh Russia aru." China turns to Russia as he stood up and walked towards Russia.

"Da, there something off about Italy that (Name) doesn't know about like something during those time loops they had been has released something within him and it started to emerge after he locked us up in the cell, comrade." Russia said as he turns to China.

"Yeah, when he locked us up and started to yell at us, it was like he was a totally different person, do you think (Name) may have notice this, if she did….." China trails off then Russia cuts him off, "We have to find her fast before something happens to her and fast, da!" China nods and they search as fast they could to try to find some cues of Italy and (Name).

Meanwhile on the first floor Artie and Al check in all of the rooms except one since it was locked and blocked by something from the inside. Artie and Al went back to the staircase to meet back with everyone else as well.

Normal POV

"Any luck in finding them or any clues of their whereabouts." England said as he asked anyone then Al steps in pulls something out of one of his pockets. It was (Name)'s Necklace, that Al gave her when she became his mate. It had a gold strum and a red heart shape symbol with black bat wings on its side.

"That's (Name)'s necklace isn't Al?" Artie asked with a concern look, as Al replies with a nod.

"One of those _Things_ was probably chasing her and tried to grab her, but only got her necklace." Prussia said as he looked at the necklace. Al puts the necklace back into his pocket so he can give it back her, but as soon as he did.

***THUMP**BOOM**CRASH***

"Wha-what in the world was that?" Spain said as they heard the sound coming from one of the rooms. They ran to find where it was coming and it was the room that Artie and Al couldn't get into.

As America was about to turn the handle England grabs his hand yanks it off the knob. America gives him a confusing look, when he was about to yell at England, England started to chant something in Latin. After he was done chanting a bright light came around the door and burst, but the door was still intact.

"The door had a shield of some sort; I dismantle the shield with a counter spell to get rid of it." England explains to everyone. America tries to open the door but it won't open.

'The-the door it's… stuck, does anyone have a key to it." America said as he tries to open the door. Al walks forward to America and push him aside.

"Stand back everyone!" Al screams as he pulls out one of his guns that looked like a normal gun, but it had a bat wing's tips on each side, it was black and red, and when he shot at the door a red and black aura energy of light came out of the gun. The door knob was completely obliterated, as they enter the room they found Italy and (Name) fighting one of those Things, but it was a lot bigger. When they saw the Thing, it completely disappear, Italy was knocked out, was (Name) was barely standing, both of them were covered in blood.

"ITALY! (NAME)!" everyone yelled towards you and Italy, you looked up, and you saw them with a concern look and just smile as you blacked out on to the floor .


	2. Chapter 2

HetaOni: Bath Time and Sleep Time Troubles

2PN.

**Warning this is lemon if you don't like it then don't read it!**

Your POV: Secret Room

After many hours (Name) wakes up, to see Al and Artie right next you sleeping in two chairs leaning against each other. You sit to sit and rub the sleep out of your eye, but you couldn't help but laugh of how cute it was to see your friends sleeping against one of other. You looked over to the left to see Italy still asleep.

'Probably be best if I'm quite so I don't up my friends, and give me the scolding of my life.' You said to yourself so they didn't hear you. You move very carefully so not to wake them up, but when you got out of bed you lost your footing when the covers got tangle around your foot.

'Ahhh, great.' You said to yourself as you try to get it untangle, but you slip after struggling you close your eyes not to look on impact of the floor. The impact never came to you, when you opened your eyes someone was holding you in an iron grip.

"That was close, delicate lily." You heard a familiar voice said, you looked up to find it was Al holding you then hugging you in an embrace. She hug him back since you missed very deeply after so many time loops, (Name) thought that she would never be able see them again.

Al pushes you back for a moment to pull something out of his pocket, "Here, you lost this after we separated, your necklace." Al said as he turned you around to put it back on, it was good to have it back since it was the only thing that you had to remember him by.

"Well, looks like sleeping beauty finally wakes up." You look to see Artie awake as well, he walks over and gives you a hug, you actually missed both of them since with so many time loops you never got to go visit them until that is you get out of this mansion alive.

Artie pulls away from you and walks off to find the others to let them know you were awake. Al sit on of the bed and beckons you to come over and sit with. At first, you were nervous since it's been a while being with your mate.

"It's ok, I'm not going to do anything to you." Al said as you stood motionless for a moment then you started to walk over to him, just when you about to sit next him he pulls you to sit on his lap.

"Hehehe, you mustn't worry I know it's been awhile, but do not worry I won't hurt you, my beautiful." He said as he licks, nips and sucks on your neck. You shiver at his voice and when lick your neck at first, but you help but moan as he slips one of his hands into your shirt.

All of the sudden something went up your pants and almost made you jump out of Al's lap. Al just laughs your reaction when he slips his tail up your pant legs. He knows it's been awhile that he has touched you, so tries to get you used to it again.

"You haven't changed a bit, my lily, whenever I do something you least expect it, you jump around like a like fish, which I think it's cute, my lily." Al said as he started make circles on your back with his fingers to give chills.

When you about to say something Al turn you around to face him, you started to blush a crimson color. You stared at his red eyes, for a while, and then you started to reach for his and started to ruffle at it. You saw his black bat wings behind him; you just wanted to cry because now you know you weren't dreaming this time of being with everyone.

"Hey, it's ok, shhhhh ,it's okay, my lily" Al said as he held you close as you started to cry, to know that you weren't dreaming at all this time. You pull away from his crest and looked up at him, still had a few tears he kisses and licks some of those tears out of your eyes.

Al then pulls you into a kiss it felt like an eternity to be kiss by your mate, so you're wrapped your arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. As you two kiss, you never did notice that a pair of red-brown eyes watching you two kiss in front of him.

-Time Skip-

Normal POV

After Artie as able to find everyone, they started to talk about what the plan of escaping from here since England couldn't use his magic, Al only can transform into his demon form depending what moon cycle it is, and Artie's naga form would be able to reach the edge, but the only problem was if those Things came an attack us then Artie would be an easy target.

Everyone started to talk to get an idea to escape from this place. After a while you started not to feel so well after a while of this meeting.

"Hey lily, you feeling, ok?" Al asked as he notice you started to look a really pale, than you usually so when you're sick. He put his forehead next to yours and you were burning very high. After Al let go of your forehead you immediately pass out on to the floor.

"Beautiful!" Al screams which caught everyone's attention towards you on the floor. Al picked her up and laid her down on the bed, Artie and Arthur brought a lot of towel rags and and ice to try to help to cool her down.

"Poor girl, she probably got sick from over doing it with that Thing after Italy passed out and everything that's been going on in this mansion." Arthur said as he helped Artie to some ice for her. Al just stood at the corner of the wall and started to punch cursing of say that he should have been there for her. After a few punches Artie cam and try to cheer him up, so he won't feel bad when (Name) wakes up.

-Time Skip-

"Mmmm, A-A-Al." they heard you started to wake up, Al came running to your bed holding on your hands.

"Yes beautiful lily, I'm here for you and everyone else is as well." Al said as you started to open your (e/c) eyes.

Artie brought some soup that he and Arthur made to help you make you feel better once you woke up. Since you were a little weak still Al took the spoon some the bowl and fed you, but al was feeding you a little Italian started to get jealous of this.

-Time Skip-

After a few days you started to get your strength back and started to walk little by little. Al and Artie would be easy of playing with you called Predator and Prey where you were usually the prey and they were the predator.

"Well it's good that were back together, right." (Name) asked Al and Artie since you haven't seen then in like forever. They just started to laugh and agree with on that you, while you weren't paying attention Artie started to tickle you with his snake part of him with tail as well as Al with his tail.

"AHAHAHAHAH! Guys! C-Come on, I can't AHAHAHAHI Can't breathe!" you started to laugh so hard that your side started to hurt. After they were done tickling you, you couldn't help but hug since they were like your new family after your family disappeared, during the camping trip. They hugged you back; it was good to know it wasn't a dream anymore.

-Time Skip-

Your POV

After a long day, you decide to take a bath in one of the baths that Germany made in this room. You took your pajama that Artie made you with you to the bathroom, but you didn't notice someone had the same idea.

As went into the tub, you closed your eyes and try to relax in the tub, but you didn't pay attention of the door open and closed. You decide to go under water to dunk your hair wet so you can it wash, but when you came back up.

"ITALY! Wh-What are you doing here?" you said a little nervous and shocked that Italy came into the tub without you noticing. He just smiles as a reply and since these bathrooms were sound proof no one could hear you.

There was something different about Italy his eyes were red-brown and his hair were red-brown as well. This made you more nervous because this couldn't been the Italy that you said yes to be his girlfriend.

"Who-Who are you, y-you're not Italy." You said a little nervous, he just laughs a bit at what you said.

"Of course it's-a me silly, just the darker half of him that been locked inside for a long time. "he said as he came closer to you. You were about to jump out of the tub, Italy grabbed on one of your wrist and pulled back to him and having you sit on his lap.

"I can't-a wait any longer, bella." He said in a husky voice which makes you shiver. This made you scared of wait he meant by what he said.

All of the sudden he started to lick your back, to your neck, and your ear; this made you moan at this. Italy then turned you around to pull you in a kiss, then he forces his tongues, which makes you squeal in his mouth as he kiss you. He started to kiss you jaw line then down on your neck then started ti nip and suck on it to make you moan his name. He then unplugs the tub so the water can go down the drain and started to go down your chest and start to massage one of your breast and suck on the other, which made you moan a lot louder.

"You can call me Feli, bella that's what Artie and Al calls me in this form." Italy said as he flips you over on to your stomach and grabs some shampoo and started to prepare you. You started to scream as he inserted one finger then two fingers followed by a third finger. He puts his member in front of your entrance and shoves it in, he wait until you were adjust to it. After a few minutes, he starts to thrust inside of you, which makes you moan louder for his name.

"F-Feli, harder." You said and without a second thought he went faster. As he went faster, he started to get close as (Name) was.

"Oh, (Name) you so tight and warm makes me want to melt." He said, which snaps you out of his trance you started to scream for Al and Artie through the necklace he gave you, but as you called for them Feli and you already came together and as he pulled out of you al and Artie were already at the as soon as Feli opened the door. Artie grabbed ahold of Feli while al tried to calm you down.

-Time Skip-

Normal POV

After that fiasco, Arthur was managed to separate from Italy and send back to where everyone else was. After you were able to calm down Italy and Al agreed to have him stay away from (name) until they escape from this place.

You and Prussia went to the bathroom, while you were done, it was best if you stayed with Prussia just in case something happened. After Prussia was done all of the sudden a loud pounding on the door through.

"Prussia, (Name) you need to come quick!" Japan said in a concern voice. After we heard that we both came out and we them arguing about something.

"You idiota, why do want to be him." "Fratello, we could just do it were I am in middle and you and Germany can be on either side." Italy and Romano were arguing about something.

Well I could take a blanket and place it on the table and make it into a cot. You and Prussia made a confuse look about a cot.

"Well if it was brother and sister I wouldn't have any problems but if its brother and brother…" "EWW, that's like a nightmare." America said as England was talking which made you and Prussia very confuse.

"Werr you we just rearize that there isn't enough beds for everyone." Japan explains which makes since; we have four new people that came in as well.

"Well if we two small people to a bed like Japan and China it would work, da?" Russia said as he leans over at China which makes him freak out.

"AHHHHH! Will you stop that you damn leud!" China shouts at Russia which freaked china out as ever.

As the arguing continued on Germany came with the solution that everyone sleeps on the floor for tonight then in the morning he'll make four more beds for them, so there won't be any more trouble. Everyone agreed to that, so everyone grabbed a blanket and laid it on the floor to make it like a futon that's how America explains it like Artie and Al shared a blanket with (Name) so no one didn't have any problems. Al uses one of his wings as cover for them since it was big enough for three people. (Name) slept in the middle between Artie and Al since it's been a long time of being with. As she went to sleep she wishes that we will find a way out of here.

THE END


End file.
